Lois and Clark Clark is lost in the Blink of an Eye
by fanfaction lover
Summary: Clark goes through something he thinks is the Northern Lights and ends up in a different dimension. Find out how Lois and him work to get back together and help two other men who are trapped there as well.


For Clark Kent what was normal was not normal for any other of the people who inhabited the Earth. He was different from anyone and could have done anything he wanted. But he had chosen to dedicate his life to helping the people of the Earth.

But, he had some arch enemies and he always had to be aware that he could be in danger every moment of the day. The day had started out as a normal one. He had gone through the city most of the night helping people who were being harmed by others and even saving a bus load of passengers from going over the side of a bridge.

But he was on his way home when he saw a strange light in the sky. He saw it and thought that he was looking at what was called the Northern lights. He knew that they were supposed to visible that evening and as he flew closer to them he found himself fascinated by the different colors and the sparkling. He had come very close to them, when he felt just a quick spell of dizziness. The feeling went away as quickly as it came and he headed home.

Something was different about him, now, though. He seemed to be flying through the air silently. He had always made a large whistling sound as he had flown through the air. 'Strange' he thought to himself.

As Clark landed near his home and changed into his street clothes he went in his house. He was surprised to find no one at home. It was very late at night for everyone to be gone and Lois never went anywhere without the children. But everyone was gone. He looked around and decided to go outside once more.

As he flew across the city and looked for any sign of life. There was none. Everywhere he went there was no one around. After several minutes Clark realized that he was the only being on the planet or so he thought.

As he drove by the large town clock that rang every hour on the hour he noted that the time was the same as it had been when he had last gone by it. The clock couldn't be working, he had been by it at least ten minutes before.

As he flew over the buildings he heard a noise. It was the first noise that he had heard since he had gone through the strange lights. As he followed the sound he came across a man working on a car. The man was as surprised as Clark was to see him. The man was about thirty five years old and was dressed like he was a mechanic. Clark was about to ask him who he was when the man said "And who might you be?'

Now since Clark was in his Superman outfit he was surprised by the question. Anyone who had been in the city of Metropolis in the past twenty years knew who he was. he was probably the most recognized man in the city. So he decided to answer the question "I am Superman."

The man looked at Clark with a strange look. "Superman. I have never heard of you. Where do you come from?"

"As of right now I am living in the city of Metropolis." Superman told him.

The man was working on a car from the 1940's and to Clark's surprise looked brand new. The man said "My name is Jerry Connors. What year is this please?" He asked.

"How do you do Jerry. The year is 1999. Why do you ask?"

"1999? Omg really. The last time that I have seen or talked to anyone the year was 1943. I was an experimental pilot and flew my plane into what is called the Northern Lights. When I came out f the lights there was no one around. I have been here for what seems forever. I think that we should become best friends, because as far as I know we are it, here and now." Jerry told hm.

Clark thought for a moment. This was something that was hard to comprehend. "Do you know what has happened to us or the people?"

Jerry shook his head and told him "When I first came here it had me stumped. I tried to get back to my own time and space several times in my plane. It was after many years that I learned that we are moving very quickly and cannot be seen by the people who are here right now. For every five hours for them approximately we have five days for ourselves. The strangest thing is that I don't seem to age at all. If this is the year 1999 I should be ninety years old."

Clark took a moment to realize what the man was saying. He knew that there must be a way to communicate with the people in Metropolis. It would mean that in his five hours in this zone the real time had only had a few moments in time. He needed to get to the Daily Planet and leave a message on the computer. So over to the Daily Planet he went. He could not see anyone but knew that there were people there.

He went over to Lois's desk and left the message I am here. He tried to put it on the computer but he was going to fast for it and it seemed unable to take any message of any sort. He knew that he had at least five days before she would get the message so he went over to Star Labs and left his friend Dr, Klein so that they both knew that he was all right but in some kind of time and space dimension unlike their own.

The time went slowly for Clark and he couldn't even imagine what this time had been like to Jerry. He went all over the world looking for some signs of other people who were in the same dimension as they were. He had just about given up when he ran into a man Kevin who had been sent through the same time changes in the year 1990. He had not found anyone in all that time either.

Meanwhile Lois Kent had started to be worried about her husband. He had disappeared before but never for this long without her hearing something from him or something being on the news. As she sat down at her desk she dropped a pencil. When she sat back up there was an envelope on her desk. She opened it . It was a note from Clark. He was in some kind of time warp.


End file.
